Lentejuelas, lubricante y nada de purpurina
by zegxrs
Summary: "Combinará con tus ojos" había dicho Isabelle. Tenía razón, pero era demasiado. ¿Cuándo, cómo, Alexander Lightwood usaría lentejuelas?


**Lentejuelas, lubricante y nada de purpurina (normal!au)**

Cuando Alec abrió la puerta, fue un gran alivio para él no encontrar a Magnus en el apartamento. Dejó su bolso de lona negro en el sofá, junto a _Presidente Miau_, que estaba dormido. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para prepararse antes de la llegada de su novio.

Alexander y Magnus mantenían una amorosa y caliente relación de unos cinco meses. Se habían conocido en el trabajo de Alec, un conocido café llamado Taki's. Era cierto que Alec recibía la atención de algunos clientes cada cuanto, pero ninguno le había interesado tanto como el brillante Magnus.

Magnus, un tipo alto y brillante, _literalmente_ brillante. Su cabello cubierto de purpurina, unos apretados pantalones y una camisa blanca que resaltaba su morena tez. Alexander jamás habia conocido a alguien así y menos esperaba que alguien como él le prestara atención. No es que Alec no sea guapo, porque lo es. Su suave pálida piel, unos ojos azules brillantes, cabello negro azabache y un pequeño pero formado cuerpo. Eran definitivamente opuestos.

La semana en que se conocieron, Alexander había empezado a recibir pequeños _post-it _de variados colores, con frases escritas como: _"el azul y el negro es lo mío", "jamás vi a alguien tan encantador" _y cosas así. Incluso una vez recibió un ramo de rosas azules. Alec lo recuerda bien; caminó hacia una de las mesas, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro pero al momento de saludar al cliente, su mundo cambió.

Pocos días después, Alec supo que era él, _Magnus_, quien le había enviado todas esas cosas.

Pocas semanas después, Alec estuvo de acuerdo en tener una cita con Magnus.

Pocos meses después, Alec experimentó su primer beso, con Magnus claro está.

Pero todavía no daban _ese_ paso.

Y ahora, Alec estaba decidido a lograrlo. Equipado con un lubricante sabor fresa y un arma secreta -todo a consejo de Isabelle- nada podía salir mal.

**;.;.;.;**

Alexander había cerrado la puerta del baño con seguro, y ahora estaba _casi _desnudo, pero ahora pensaba que preferiría estarlo a tener que usar... esto. Isabelle le había comprado un calzoncillo, hasta ahí estaba todo bien. Excepto que olvidó mencionar que tenía lentejuelas. Cada espacio de la prenda, llena de lentejuelas azules.

"_Combinará con tus ojos"_ había dicho Isabelle. Tenía razón, pero era demasiado. ¿Cuándo, cómo, Alexander Lightwood usaría lentejuelas?

Salió del baño decidido, aunque su tímidez típica siempre estaba presente. Tenía ahora una bata negra que tomó prestada del baño de Magnus, cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Miró hacia todos lados, por lo menos en la habitación, su novio no estaba.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto compartido lentamente, sacando la cabeza primero para mirar. Abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio una figura sentada en el sofá. Respiró hondo.

"¿M-Magnus?" Alec habló, nervioso.

La figura giró la cabeza, mientras se paraba del sofá y dejaba a _Presidente Miau_ en él. Alexander pudo observar esos ojos con gestos felinos, sonrientes hacia él.

"Alec" Magnus dijo, con un pequeño tinte ronco. "Pensé que todavía estabas con Isabelle."

Alexander avanzó hacia él, caminando a pasos cortos. El moreno alzó una ceja al ver su bata.

"¿Te duchaste?" preguntó Bane.

Alec asintió dos veces.

"Pero tu cabello no está mojado..."

_Mierda,_ pensó Alec.

"Nada... yo estaba a punto de..." empezó a balbucear, Alec.

Magnus agachó un tanto su cabeza para depositar un dulce beso en la sonrosada mejilla de Alec, que cerró los ojos.

Los abrió de nuevo para encontrar la mirada entre verde y amarilla de su novio.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Alec pudo respirar de nuevo cuando entendió que Magnus no iba a seguir con el tema de la ducha.

"Bastante bien..." habló el más bajo, parpadeando varias veces. "¿Y el tuyo?"

Magnus resopló, enderezándose y pasándose la mano por su cabello, que para la sorpresa de Alec, no llevaba nada de purpurina.

"Un cliente difícil" dijo simplemente. "Jamás había conocido a alguien alérgico a la purpurina."

Alec sonrió, sin mostrar los dientes. En un ataque de confianza, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Magnus, tirándolo para besarlo. El moreno sólo se dejó.

Se fundieron en un beso de boca abierta, mostrando todo su amor. Magnus abrió la boca, dejando que la lengua de Alec entrara y tocara la suya. No fueron unos minutos, cuando el alto, bajó las manos hacia el cinturón de la bata, intentando desabrocharla.

Alexander tomó sus manos, deteniéndolas. Magnus le miró interrogante.

"¿Vamos a la habitación?" preguntó, en un cierto tono seductor, agitando las pestañas que acompañaban a sus encantadores ojos azules.

* * *

**No tengo idea de dónde ha salido esto. De verdad, así que... lo siento si no es lo que esperaban. Es algo como un PWP, al parecer. El summary tampoco es demasiado bueno, así como el título. No soy buena en esas cosas, perdón. Publicaré el otro apenas lo termine, ¡gracias!**

**siento que sea tan corto:'( la próxima parte llegará pronto, probablemente los terminé uniendo - no lo sé. ¿Espero sus reviews?**


End file.
